Yūri Sakaki
This is the manga version of Yūri. For the anime character, see here. |base = 榊 遊里 |furigana = さかき ユーリ |romaji = Sakaki Yūri |name = Yūri Sakaki |partner(s) = Yūya Yūto Yūgo |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 7: "G.O.D!" |gender = Male |status = Alive |eyecolor = Pink |haircolor = Violet and Pink |age = 14 (Physically) |win = 2 |lose = 0 |ace =Starve Venemy Dragon |mechanism = Fusion Monster |occupation = Duelist |relatives = Yūshō Sakaki (father) Yuzu Hīragi (mother) Yūya Sakaki (younger brother) Yūto Sakaki (older brother) Yūgo Sakaki (younger brother) |color = purple |writecolor = Pink }} Yūri Sakaki 'is one of main characters in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) series. He is initially known as one of four personalities residing within Yūya Sakaki, until it's later revealed that he is actually one of Yūya's older brothers. Appearance Yūri's appearance is similar with his original counterpart, he has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. Like his other personality, when in control of Yūya's body, his clothes stays the same for exception of his two-part red and purple cape that was replaced with Yūya's cloak. When he was a child, he wore a short cardigan with folded sleeved and plain coloured shirt underneath. He also wore long pants and socks. Child Yuri manga 34.png|Child Yuri Personality Yūri's character is almost a total opposite of his original counterpart. Yūri is on friendly terms with Yūya, Yūto, and Yūgo. While he still retains his cruel and fierce side, he has a justified reason for being so: he believes that every person is carrying darkness inside their hearts. This has, as a result, made Yūri very perceptive in seeing through lies. Despite being the politest (referring to himself as "僕" (Boku), and using "です" (~desu), "ます" (~masu) or other polite forms of speaking in his speech), Yūri always speaks in a direct, emotional way, without caring of how others feel and he is fully aware of how his words affect them. When he is extremely angered, he drops his politeness altogether and instead speaks in the same delinquent manner as Yūgo. He is also quite a narcissist, considering himself as handsome after seeing Yuzu's fondness for handsome guys and assumed she would be interested in him for being one. Like Yūto and Yūgo, Yūri cares for Yūya and is protective of him, though his level of protectiveness goes as far as mercilessly punishing anyone who harms or deceives Yūya in any way, regardless of the reason, and won't forgive anyone who does so. History '''Past Yūri was Yūya, Yūgo, and Yūto's brother whom he were close with.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 021: "Yūya's Memories!" Together, they lived a relatively happy life with their father, Yūshō Sakaki. Since they were children, the four of them often played a game in which one person will be blindfolded while the other three created a difficult situation in a Duel and that person must solve it. One day, Yūri and his family were preparing to celebrate Yūya's birthday. Yūri prepared a bouquet of rose as his present for Yūya. On their way to the Maiami Circuit where Yūgo was dueling, a massive long earthquake occurred. Yūshō then contacted Yūto and Yūri and explained that G.O.D went on a rampage. Informing them that the world will be destroyed if this continue, Yūshō revealed that the only way to save it is through World Illusion, his magic made from a portion of G.O.D's power. He instructed the four brothers to go to the backyard where he had prepared four capsules that will send them straight to the underground lab. Regrouping with Yūya and Yūgo, the four of them went to backyard. Yūya noticed a falling debris and pushed his older brothers away, rendering him unconscious that he needs to be carried by Yūgo. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived at the backyard of their house, three of the capsules have been destroyed by falling debris, leaving only one capsule for one person available. Yūri, Yūto, and Yūgo agreed to stay behind while letting Yūya to go to their father's side. As Yūshō used part of G.O.D's power to enact World Illusion that will reset time, Yūri and his two brothers went outside where they shared one last meal together while watching their world was destroyed. Thinking their farewell should be beautiful, Yūri suggested they use the flowers from his bouquet as farewell gift. Agreeing with Yūri's suggestion, the three of them threw the flowers for their youngest brother while tearfully wishing him happy birthday moments before they perished. Once they arrived in the past, the impact of World Illusion caused Yūya to lose his some parts of his memories, including about his older brothers and instead believed that he was suffering a quadruple personality disorder. Yūto, Yūri, and Yūgo whose spirits somehow able to keep living inside Yūya after being engulfed in World Illusion, decided to went along with their younger brother's belief and became his three other personalities while erasing all of Yūya's scattered memories about them being brothers, deeming that making Yūya remember would only bring him sadness as even though their spirits survived, they were no longer alive.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Erasing Yūya's Memories riding inside Yūya's mind.]] Yūri first appeared along side Yūgo, riding on the back of the latter's D-Wheel, touring inside Yūya's mind. He told Yūgo that if they didn't go back immediately, Yūya might started to become suspicious, but Yūgo assured him that he already entrusted the matter to Yūto to make a cover up for them. They then stopped when they spotted a shard of broken glass that Yūgo picked up and stated it might be a fragment of his memories. Yūri questioned was Yūgo thinking of wanting Yūya to remember him. Yūgo denied this, reminding that if he wishes so then he won't purposely erased Yūya's memories. Yūri then reminded him that it's better for their memories to remain disappear inside Yūya, to which Yūgo replied that he understood since there's only sadness if Yūya remember it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Yūri vs. Sora to Duel Sora.|left]] Deeming Yūya was too kind as he saw him starting to falter after hearing Sora's story about his younger sister, Yūri decided to take matters into his own hands by forcefully switched place with Yūya in the middle of his Duel against Sora, stating that it would be appropriate for Sora's Fusion Deck to face his own Fusion Deck, and he himself felt that Sora reeks of vulgar scum. Yūri warned Sora that he wasn't as soft as Yūya did, much to the latter's protest from the inside. Surprised at Yūya's sudden change of attitude (not knowing about his split personalities), Sora tried to reason with Yūri by once again bringing up his sick younger sister, but Yūri coldly shouted at Sora that he could just go to hell with his younger sister because it has nothing to do with him, showing he doesn't care a slightest bit about it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 008: "Sora's Hospitality" " and "Ballad".]] Yūri first got an Action Card by using his whip and then used magic card "Pendulum Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Chimerafflesia" by using "Entermate Barracuda" and "Entermate Ballad" as the Fusion Materials. Sora tried to counter its effect by using his magic card, but Yūri countered it with the Action Card that he got. Sora cried out about his sister, but Yūri once again reminded him that it has nothing to do with him and declared whatever the reason is, he won't forgive anyone who hurt Yūya as he ruthlessly attacked Sora. This worried Yūya who told him that he has gone too far, but Yūri revealed that everything Sora has said was nothing but a lie, pointing out the fact that Sora was talking nonstop about his sob story is the proof of his lie. Yūri then taunted Sora that he will give him terror for being a bad boy. Furious and realised there was no point in continuing his facade any longer, Sora confirmed that everything he said was indeed a lie as Yūri ripped the photo that Yūya picked earlier. "'s monster effect.]] Yūri tried to get an Action Card, but got into another trap as Sora revealed that the photo he had ripped was the switch to that trap. Yūri tried to destroy the Action Card using his own, but the moment he destroyed it, Sora activated its effect to draw cards and countered attack by using the Pendulum prototype cards Reiji gave to him, summoning "Edge Imp Cotton Eater", shocking Yūri and Yūya. Sora activated his monster's effect to reduce Yūri's LP to 1600. The pain from the shockwave made Yūri realized that something was wrong. He then noticed Yuzu and wondered who she is. Yūya answered that she is his manager, and Yūri then wondered if she has interest in him, to which Yūya immediately denied. They were interrupted by Sora who performed another Fusion Summon that reduce his LP to 100. to take over the Duel.]] Yūri felt that the damage impact shook his brain, something that wasn't normal if the damage setting was in half and suspected Sora had done something. Sora revealed that he had tripled the Solid Vision damage in their Action Field, which explains Yūri's injuries. Seeing Yūri's injuries, Yūya asked Yūri to switch back with him, but Yūri was worried that even if they switch place now there's no guarantee Yūya could even stand in his body's current condition, and he blamed himself that their LP has been reduced so much. However, Yūya assured Yūri that if he wasn't there, he wouldn't have known of Sora's true colours, and there was something he wants to tell to Sora. Yūri looked at Yuzu and thought she may got sad if a handsome guy gone, to which Yūya retorted that she would be okay. Finally relented, Yūri allowed Yūya to be in control once again, entrusting the Duel to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 009: "Fusion VS Fusion" Yūgo vs. Ren After successfully escaped from LC and back to their hideout, Yūto told Yūri and Yūgo who noticed something about Yuzu, that Yūya has yet to noticed it because his memories are confused, worrying Yūri who asked how it could happened. Yūto shifted the the subject to Yūya's current condition. Yūri apologized, blaming himself for the damage Yūya took even though he was with him. Yūgo tried to assure that it wasn't his fault because Sora was a strong opponent, but Yūri instead told him to stop because being pitied by Yūgo only gave opposite effect to him, causing a one-sided argument that stopped by Yūto. Yūri then noticed electricity started to appear from the cables and realized that someone was hacking them through Yūya's Duel Disk. Yūto told them to quickly take off the Duel Disk from Yūya, but Yūri revealed it was already too late because someone has already entered into Yūya's mind to get access to his memories. Yūgo volunteered to go and handle the intruder, followed by Yūri who also volunteered, but Yūgo told him not to because Yūri was still injured and to just leave everything to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Once Yūgo left, Yūto expressed his worry since Yūgo was easy to be angered, worries that Yūri also shared. But Yūri assured Yūto that Yūgo's skill in riding D-Wheel is top-notch, so he'll find the intruder soon. However, their worries resurfaced when Yūya weakly uttered Yūgo's name, indicating something has happened to Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" This urged Yūri and Yūto to go inside Yūya's mind to see what was happening and found Yūgo losing against the intruder, Ren.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" After Yūgo managed to barely defeat Ren in the depths of Yūya's memories, he and Yūto approached Yūgo just as Ren made his escape. Hearing that Yūgo was able to win with Yūya's help, Yūri told Yūgo that he must thank Yūya later. The impact of Yūgo and Ren's duel caused Yūya's memories to resurfaced, including a memory that they deemed too painful for Yūya to remember, so they have "Clear Wing" to destroy the memory. However, the pulse inside Yūya that Ren called "The Adam Factor" is still present. Yūgo revealed that Ren was not an ordinary intruder since he knew of World Illusion, something that Yūri noted they must not ignore.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Duel Against Reiji Near the end of the day, Yūya regained his consciousness with difficulty remembering what happened to him. Yūri and Yūto helped Yūya remembered of his Duel against Sora and what happened afterwards with Ren when he was asleep. Yūri also revealed that they felt an enormous pulse inside him called the "Adam Factor" that Ren mentioned before and they didn't know what it is either. Yūya suddenly noticed something and checked his computer. Realizing that Reiji will come, Yūya asked Yūri and Yūto to disappear for a moment. Understanding what he meant, Yūri and Yūto conceded to his request.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" Yūri then appeared again during Yūya's duel against Reiji, being asked by Yūya to assist him together with Yūto when he was cornered. Have been wanting to Duel Reiji, Yūri was more than willing to assist him. On his turn, Yūri used the card "Dowsing Fusion" to use "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" in the graveyard to summon Fusion Pendulum monster and his ace monster, "Starve Venemy Dragon".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 016: "Swinging Pendulum!" Yūri activated "Starve Venemy's" effect to negate Reiji's "Zero Maxwell's" effect and reduced 500 point of its ATK and then inflicted 500 damage to Reiji. He then attacked "Zero Maxwell" using "Starve Venemy" and "Dark Anthelion", but Reiji activated his trap card to negate its destruction, though still received battle damage. Even though he actually still wanted to Duel more with Reiji, Yūya has something that he wished to tell him, so Yūri ended his turn by setting one card and then switched place with Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 017: "Another Fact!" The Duel was interrupted when the Adam Factors within Yūya and Reiji were resonating and Yūya noticed a hidden machine belonging to the third faction that Reiji also noticed and exposed it. From the machine, a portal appeared and Ren arrived, greeting the two Duelists. Yūri and Yūto identified him as the Duelist who has infiltrated Yūya's mind. Their conversation didn't last long as the impact of the last attack resulted with the underground collapsing, forcing them to retreat.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" Training After the Duel against Reiji, Yūri, Yūto, and Yūgo spent the next two weeks training in an underground waterway so the enemy won't notice. While Yūya was training his Riding Dueling skill, Yūto told Yūgo how he noticed that Yūgo had been pretty tough on Yūya. Yūgo explained that after being often with Yūya, he realized that lately he suffered from occasional blank out, which worried Yūto who wondered why such a thing happened. Yūri deduced that the Adam Factor awakening inside Yūya was interfering with their connection with Yūya, and that's why Yūgo wanted to train Yūya while he can in case the worst happen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 019: "The Whereabouts of the Two!" Yūya & Yūgo vs Ren Once their training was finished, Yūya lured Ren into the riding course and challenged him to a Duel. However, before they could begin, Yūgo forcefully switched place with Yūya and duel Ren instead. Yūri remarked that he never saw Ren's D-Wheel model and wondered if it was a technology from the future. During the Duel, Yūri noticed that Yūgo was in disadvantage. Even though Yūto assured that Yūgo's explosive dueling can reverse the situation, Yūri was still worried and hoped that Yūgo's fear won't come true as he felt their power was waning. Unfortunately, not long afterwards, Yūri saw his hand started becoming transparent, confirming Yūgo's fear that their existence started to fade from within Yūya. Despite this, both Yūri and Yūto still determined to protect Yūya even if they disappear. When Yūgo started to lose consciousness, Yūri realized that Yūgo has reached his limit and they retreated back into the mind space, leaving the Duel to Yūya. EVE's Hideout On their way to the enemy's hideout after Reiji managed to get their location, Yūri and Yūto were checking on Yūgo's condition inside their mind space. Yūgo hasn't awakened, and Yūri stated that Yūgo has a strong sense of justice that he pushed himself to the limit to protect with everything he had. Realizing that Yūya and the others have reached the enemy's base and Yūri knew this will be the last battle, Yūri and Yūto reaffirmed their resolve to protect Yūya with their lives. Rematch Against Sora During Yūya's Duel against Sora who revealed his past and his reason wanting to recover G.O.D's power, Yuya began to waver, prompting Yūri to tell him that he's too soft and forcefully switch places with Yūya again. He told Sora that he overheard his story, but once again stated it has nothing to do with the Duel and he will defeat anyone who harms Yuya. Yuri started his Turn by snatching an Action Card with his whip before Sora could and then summoned his ace monster, "Starve Venemy Dragon". He used his dragon's effect to copy Sora's "Death-Toy Daredevil's" effect and lower its ATK, and then used the Action Card he just got to lower its ATK further before destroying the Death-Toy monster, decreasing Sora's LP to 2000. When Sora's turn began again, Yuri got the turn's Action Card again before Sora could, revealing that he has known the location of the card and purposely positioned himself near it so he could get it, which annoyed Sora. However, he was soon cornered once Sora summoned his new Fusion Monster, "Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmary", whose effect overpowered Starve Venemy and destroyed the dragon. Following his dragon's destruction, Yuri used its effect to place it in the Pendulum Zone. With his turn now over, Sora sent eight cards to his graveyard and told Yūri that "Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmary's" ATK would increase to 5,900 on his next turn, and that unless Yūri could summon a monster that's stronger, he'll lose. Yūri thought of his next move and contemplated on attacking "Death-Toy Meister", but quickly dismissed the idea as it won't defeat Sora due to its effect and realized that he must do something about "Death-Toy Nightmary". Yūri tried to get the Action Card, but Sora stopped him using his own Action Card "Bubble Wall", reducing Yūri's LP to 100. Yūri then set "Predator Plants Spider Orchid" to destroy Sora's monster in his Pendulum Zone before Pendulum summoning Yūya's three dragons: "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon", and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon". Yūri repeatedly used their effects combined with his Trap and Action Card until Sora used up all of his "Death-Toy Unit" in his Extra Deck, rendering him unable to use "Nightmary's" effects-negating effect and his Action Card. Yūri then used Yūya's three dragons to Fusion Summon "Starve Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon". He used its effect to negate "Nightmary's" effect, which Sora was able to counter. However, Yūri has already anticipated the move and revealed the combination of "Starve Venemy Dragon" and "Starve Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon" effects to increase the latter's ATK to 7400 while decreasing Sora's "Nightmary" to 1300. Yūri pointed out to Sora that his story has one big contradiction: if Sora truly wishes to repeat his life with his sister forever, he wouldn't have been serving G.O.D at the moment since G.O.D's contract lasts only until the person is satisfied. Yūri revealed that without Sora himself realizing, Sora had actually given up the thought of living together with his sister because he couldn't bear to share her suffering repeatedly. This resignation was the same as satisfaction, and thus, Sora's contract with G.O.D was completed. Yuri further explained that Sora's guilt for his inability to accomplish anything which he realized after Miu's death was what driving him to cling to Miu forever as Sora knew it was futile to resurrect the dead. When Sora still insisting, Yuri finally uncovered that the baseness of Sora's feeling has turned Miu's soul into "Death-Toy Nightmary". Yuri explained that for humans, the present is everything and what made Sora shines was his relationship with his comrades, Shingo and Shun, but Sora rejected them. Sora still refused to believe this and accused that Yūri and the others themselves also couldn't let go of the dead ones, but Yūri firmly stated that they have prepared for that. As Yūri wondered where the souls abandoned by G.O.D will go, he declared Battle Phase, destroying "Death-Toy Nightmary" with "Starve Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon". Duel Against EVE Once Yūri depleted all of Sora's LP and defeated him, Yūri immediately retreated back into Yūya's mind space out of exhaustion, allowing Yūya to take control once more. Once he was back, Yūri sat on the bench beside Yūgo with Yūto asking his condition worriedly, but Yūri simply replied that he was a little bit tired before he finally fell unconscious and asleep like Yūgo does, leaving only Yūto out of the alternate personalities to remain supporting Yūya. However, he and Yūgo immediately regained consciousness when they sensed Yūya finally made contact with the Adam Factor. Concerned for Yūya, he and Yūgo made a haste towards the Adam Factor with Yūgo's D-Wheel. Unfortunately, they were too late and found out that the Adam Factor has restored all of Yuya's memories that they have destroyed, allowing Yūya to fully regain his memories. From this, it was revealed that the four of them were actually brothers, and they finally revealed the full story of what happened on the day the World Illusion occurred to Yūya and Yuzu. Abilities Yūri is athletic and acrobatic like Yūya and Yūto. Compared to the other two, he has exceptionally strong tolerance for pain, being able to remain standing while enduring severe pain from the damage impact from the tripled damage of Solid Vision's damage setting that's supposed to be enough to make normal person collapse. Like Yūya, he is able to manipulate Solid Vision system at will, though not as much as Yūya does with his magic tricks, pigeon, and paper plane. In his case, he is able to manifest a thorn whip to take an Action Card that is faraway from him and at the same time preventing his opponent from getting the Action Card. Like Yūto and Yūgo, due to an unknown connection between him and Yūya, he is able to appear and manifest himself as a spirit that only Yūya can see and hear. Deck Like his original counterpart, Yūri uses "Predator Plants" Deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning. However, Yuri also uses Pendulum cards to further reinforce his Fusion Summoning and powering up his Fusion Monsters. Like his counterparts, his deck is influenced by Yūya's deck and their decks influenced Yūya's deck. So he has "Pendulum Fusion". Predator Plants Duels Trivia * Unlike his anime counterpart who put his palms together when performing a Fusion Summon, Yūri covers his right fist with his left hand when Fusion Summoning. * Unlike his anime counterpart who mostly refers his opponents as 'Kimi' and on one occasion 'Anta', Yūri refers his opponents as 'Omae'. * Before the revelation that he is Yūya's brother, his name is written in Katakana ユーリ like in the anime. References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters